I always waited for you
by junjou yaoichick
Summary: Sasuke and Kakashi are reunited again. Lemon. Yaoi. Boys Love This is my first fanfiction,please don't judge me too harshly. English is my second language so forgive me if there is any errors. I tried my best. Thank you :) *kisses*
1. Chapter 1

He gazed at his former student. Sasuke stared right back at him. There he stood in his room. Kakashi thought he must be dreaming.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"I think that's pretty obvious Kakashi-Sensei" he smirked.

Lust clouded his eyes. The two men walked towards each other neither breaking their gaze. It was Kakashi who broke first.

" I've missed you so much Sasuke" His eyes lingering on Sasuke's lips.

"I've missed you too Kakashi-Sensei" Sasuke smirked as he reached up and touched Kakashi's cheek.

"My,have you grown" Kakashi said amused taking it Sasuke's broad, muscular chest.

" Do you like it? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist" Sasuke smirked yet again. "It was all for you after all"

They embraced. It was passionate. Full of love. Full of unsaid things.

Kakashi didn't want to waste anymore time. He pressed his lips against the Uchiha's softly.

Sasuke responded by wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck,Kakashi in turn wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke's waist.

"You have no idea how it killed me when you left. Every day felt meaningless without you. I kept on hoping you would come back. I needed you to come back. You were everything to me" Kakashi said,the emotion threatening to get the better of him.

Sasuke pressed his finger over Kakashi's lips "Now is not the time love. Let's talk later"

With that Sasuke attacked the copy-ninja's lips who responded just as enthusiastically. His tongue entered Kakashi's hot mouth. Their hot,slick tongues caressed one another which aroused them both.

Their arms wrapped around each other. Kakashi backed Sasuke against a wall never breaking the kiss. Kakashi began to place searing hot kisses on Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha responded with a soft groan,egging him on. He sucked on a spot on Sasuke's neck making the boy writh. Kakashi smirked before ripping off Sasuke's shirt then his own. They kissed passionately again.

This time Sasuke placed his hands on his former sensei's hips and began to grind his clothed erection against Kakashi's.

"Ngrrh Sasuke" Kakashi groaned in between kisses.

Sasuke smirked as Kakashi abruptly broke away. He moved his head to Sasuke's chest and began to swirl his tongue around the pink hardened nipple. He pinched the other with his thumb and forefinger.

Sasuke moaned. His head against the wall,eyes closed. Kakashi continued to lick and suck Sasuke's nipples as he undid the Uchiha's pants.

He let it fall to the floor. The copy nin looked up at his former student whose eyes mirrored his own. A mixture between love and lust.

"I can't believe this is finally happening" whispered Sasuke

" This is the first time of many. Ill never let you go again. You are mine. You always were and always will be." Kakashi replied his eyes shining with love.

"Now I'm going to show you how much I want you" Sasuke shivered at the tone of want and need in Kakashi's voice.

"Show me sensei" Sasuke replied huskily.

Kakashi dropped to his knees and placed a open mouth kiss on the clothed erection before him. Sasuke groaned and lifted his hips automatically.

Pulling down the piece of material,the copy nin saw his prize. What he longed for. There stood Sasuke's erection 9 inches long and thick. The tip was red and dripping with pre cum. He hardly had any pubic hair which surprised Kakashi.

" You're so wet for me baby." Kakashi replied staring at his lover's erection in aw.

Sasuke's breath hitched. "Only you can make me feel this way Kakashi"

Kakashi was rock hard at the sight of his lover's thick erection. It excited him to no end that this stiff cock was all his doing.

He teased the sensitive red head with the tip of his tongue. The taste of Sasuke's precum caused him to swiftly deepthroat the erection in one swift motion.

Sasuke groaned and gripped Kakashi's silver hair in his fist. The back of Kakashi's throat was being hit as he sucked the Uchiha harder and harder.

" Kakashi-fuck. Y-you suck me so fucking-good' Sasuke sighed.

"You taste fucking delicious"

Giving head to Sasuke aroused Kakashi to no end. He loved giving Sasuke pleasure. By this time, Sasuke was dripping precum down his throat. Kakashi drank it all up. He felt Sasuke's balls tighten and knew he was close.

Kakashi slowed his pace down which earned a frustrated groan from Sasuke. "You want something baby? He teasingly whispered as he licked the under of Sasuke's balls.

" Fuck yes! I want you to suck me hard and deep" Sasuke growled his mouth half open. There was a slight blush on his face,his eyes lidded.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard for me" Kakashi whispered as he took Sasuke's length back in his mouth and began sucking him with a newly found gusto.

Sasuke was in pleasure heaven. Kakashi was using his sinful mouth in ways that Sasuke could never imagine. He felt a warm wave of pleasure wash over him. The warmth was spreading from his groin throughout his body.

"Kakashi-sensei,fuck- I'm gonna- gonna cum!" Sasuke said breathlessly. He had the urge to grip Kakashi's head and fuck his mouth till he came right down his throat but he refrained from doing so. Maybe some other time.

Kakashi released him for a second just to whisper "I wanna taste you so bad,cum for me baby!" Sasuke moaned upon hearing this. The thought of his ex-sensei sounding so needy to taste his cum pushed him further over the edge. Kakashi swallowed the length again while caressing Sasuke's balls.

"Just like th-that! D-dont s-stop! S-so good! Nrgghhh!"

Kakashi pushed a finger deep into Sasuke's tight hole while deepthroating his thick member. This was all too much for Sasuke. He was there. The pleasure took over. His thick pink cock felt so tingly and was about to burst. He gripped Kakashi's hair even tighter. He was gonna give him what he wanted.

"I'm-im cumming for you Kakashi" Sasuke cried loudly as he orgasmed his hot cum into Kakashi's waiting mouth.

Kakashi drank every last drop of his lovers pleasure. He loved the taste. He wondered who enjoyed the blowjob more as he looked down at his own thick,straining erection.

Sasuke gripped him by his neck and kissed him deeply tasting himself on Kakashi's hot mouth.

They broke away for a second,looking deep in each others eyes. The love that they shared was amazing. It was an conditional kind of love.

" Please Kakashi. Make love to me. Make me yours. I want to be yours completely. I've waited for this moment since I left Kohona and I can't wait a minute longer " Sasuke said

Kakashi opened his drawer and took out his strawberry scented lube. 'Lie down baby" Sasuke complied.

He coated his fingers in it and pushed a finger back in his lovers hot,tight entrance. Sasukes muscle clenched tightly around the finger. Kakashi added another while watching Sasuke's face for discomfort.

It stung like hell. Sasuke thought he'd burst when Kakashi added a third finger and began scissoring him. Sasuke moaned as Kakashi hit that spot which sent shivers down his spine.

"Do that again!" Kakashi smirked and complied.

Sasuke moved himself up and down. Fucking himself on Kakashi's fingers.

" I want the real thing. I want to feel you in me!"

Kakashi pulled out his fingers coated his member with lube and lined it up with the Uchiha's tight,pink hole. He was about to take his former student's virginity.

"I love you Sasuke. I love you so much baby. I swear ill never leave your side. " Kakashi said kissing his young lover.

"I love you too Kakashi. I'm ready. Mark me as your own please." Sasuke said lustfully.

Kakashi pressed the thick head of his cock into Sasuke's tight entrance. He didn't stop till he was all the way in. The tightness of Sasuke almost made him cum right there and then but he fought his own urges and calmed down.

Sasuke looked like he was in pain so Kakashi gave him a moment to adjust. He gently kissed his face whispering soothing words of comfort.

"Sssssh baby. Its okay. Relax,you'll start feeling better in a moment"

Once Sasuke moved his hips forward,Kakashi took it as a sign and began to rock his hips gently into Sasuke.

"Nnn... So tight,so hot ...baby you feel... Fucking amazing" Kakashi said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke sighed in pleasure and rocked back to meet Kakashi's.

This is it. I'm no longer a virgin. I'm having sex with Kakashi thought Sasuke.

Thrusts began getting faster,more frantic. Kakashi gripped Sasuke tightly while he pounded his virgin hole hard.

"Nnnn- baby... I can't- hold on... For much longer" Kakashi moaned. His lovers tightness consumed him and he wanted to get lost in it.

"More! Harder! Faster!" Sasuke screamed as Kakashi aimed for his prostrate.

Precum leaked out of Sasuke's tip and onto his abdomen. Kakashi realized that his lover was the most beautiful person on the face of the planet. Damn he was one lucky man.

He reached down and scooped some precum on his finger which he then sucked.

" Taste so good... Baby-ngh. D-Do something for me please" Kakashi asked breathlessly.

"Anything at all. Name it" Sasuke breathed.

"Turn on your Sharingan"

"What?! Why?"

" Just do it!"

"As you wish"

The ruby red glimmer of the Sharingan could be seen in darkness. Kakashi found Sasuke's Sharingan to be a turn on and he always imagined he would fuck his lover looking into those blood red eyes.

"Oh fuck!" Kakashi groaned as he stared at Sasuke. The head of his penis began to feel tingly as fuck at the sight of the Uchiha's Sharingan.

Sasuke smirked as he realized what was happening.

"Sas-sasuke, I can't hold on mu-much long-ger. Touch yourself baby. Rub your thick cock for me" Kakashi said in a husky voice.

Sasuke began to jerk his member hard and rough. Kakashi growled at the sight of Sasuke masturbating while he was in him. Copious amounts of precum was dripping out the tip. Sasuke moaned loudly as he received blow after blow to his prostrate.

He could feel himself at the brink of an earth shattering orgasm. His walls were starting to clamp down on Kakashi. The contractions were starting to send Kakashi over the edge.

Kakashi got the message. " That's it baby. Cum for me. Cum hard." Even as Kakashi half whispered,half moaned those words he felt his own orgasm coming.

He knew he was gonna blow his load any second but he wanted Sasuke to cum first. He wanted to watch Sasuke's face as he came. He wanted too see Sasuke's face screwed up in pleasure knowing that he was doing that.

Sasuke was there. His hot cum exploded hard moaning loudly. " I'm cumming, I'm cumming-ngh" his breathing erratic as the warm pleasure came in waves. His pink cock tingly and sensitive. His muscles clenched down hard on Kakashi's member.

Seeing his lover in pure ecstasy was enough for Kakashi. The feel of his cock in his lover's vice like grip sent him off the edge too. He started cumming deep and hard in his lovers tight entrance. "F- Fuck baby, I'm gon-gonna line your tight hole with my cum" he said through gritted teeth in Sasuke's ear as he shot load after load of hot cum in Sasuke's tightened entrance. Marking him as his own.

Both lovers rode out their orgasms. They kissed passionately. Sasuke placed his head on Kakashi's chest while Kakashi stroked his jet black hair.  
>"I'd give up anything and everything to be with you" Kakashi said softly.<p>

The tears flowed freely now. He couldn't stop it. He clutched Sasuke tight.

" My worst fear was getting the message that you had died. I could hardly sleep not knowing where you are and if you okay. When I was able to sleep,I had nightmares which involved me stepping over your dead body" Kakashi sobbed.

Sasuke held Kakashi even tighter. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could take back everything that happened. I thought of you everyday. Coming back to you was what kept me alive. " Sasuke sounded close to tears himself.

" Never leave me again"

" I promise,ill be by your side forever"

" Forever?"

" Forever is the eternity I want with you"

Sasuke smiled "That can be arranged" 


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke awoke the next morning to find Kakashi staring down at him tenderly. The copy ninja couldn't help but think Sasuke looked like a raven haired angel.

"Good morning baby" Kakashi said playfully kissing Sasuke passionately.

"Hnn,what time is it?" Kakashi laughed,Sasuke wasn't a morning person some things never change.

"How is it that you still look so beautiful this early in the morning?" Kakashi asked admiring his teen lover.

"Aren't girls supposed to be beautiful?" Sasuke asked his eyebrow raised.  
>" You are by far,more beautiful than any girl on this earth" Kakashi smiled "even Sakura" Sasuke laughed at that.<p>

Sasuke climbed on top of Kakashi and straddled his waist. He leaned over and kissed Kakashi's neck. "You know, its still early and I don't have to be anywhere till after noon" he licked his way up to Kakashi's earlobe.  
>Kakashi groaned softly. "Isn't that a coincidence? I'm free today as well. I wonder what we could do? Any suggestions Sasuke?"<p>

Sasuke moved his hips around grinding his arousal onto Kakashi's growing one. " Y-yeah, I can think of a few actually"

With that,he began to kiss his way down his lover's neck. He stopped to swirl his tongue around the pink nipple that stood out like a little pink jewel. The copy ninja basked in the pleasure, mewling gently,urging Sasuke on as he sucked the other nipple.

The Uchiha kissed his way down his ex-sensei's body until he got to his already stiff member. "I've never wanted anyone as bad as I want you Sasuke" Kakashi said lovingly taking in the sight of his young lover in between his legs,his lips near his erect member.

"Hnn,I can see that" Sasuke smirked. He placed an open mouth kiss to the tip of Kakashi's member which was dripping with precum. The precum was now all over Sasuke's lips which he then slowly licked off.

"And you say I taste good" Sasuke chuckled darkly. Not waiting anymore, Sasuke licked the tip before dragging his tongue up and down from the base to the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head making Kakashi go crazy with desire. " Just do something please!" Kakashi begged.

"Hearing your sensei beg,that sure is something I never thought I'd hear" "Sasuke smirked. "Its sexy,do it again"

Kakashi wanting to please his young lover gave in to his demands. "Sasuke baby, please suck me off. Please I need your hot mouth on my stiff cock. I need it so bad baby" he sounded wanton,needy and desperate. He lifted his finger to the tip of his cock and gathered the precum that was there. He pushed his finger towards Sasuke's lips. " Taste this,this is what you do to me."

Sasuke seemed lost for words. The begging and dirty talk made him as stiff as a pole. He sucked on Kakashi's finger then released as he took as much of Kakashi's cock in his mouth and began to suck hard. "T-thats right baby. J-just like that" Kakashi encouraged as he wound both his hands into the Uchiha's raven locks.

Sasuke tried to deep throat his lover. It took a few attempts but he got the hang of it. He played with Sasuke's balls as he sucked him deep and hard.

"Sas-Sasuke, if you keep sucking me like that,I'm gonna cum way too soon" Kakashi said his breath coming in pants. "F-fuck,just like t-that"  
>Suddenly Sasuke stopped.<p>

"I want to try something" was all Sasuke said. He raised three of his fingers to Kakashi's mouth. "Suck" he ordered. Kakashi complied,making sure he thoroughly lubricated his lovers fingers.

Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. Sasuke turned around exposing his ass to Kakashi. He slid in one finger and then another. He began preparing himself for Kakashi to enter him. Fingering himself hard, Sasuke added the third finger feeling the sting.

Kakashi was shocked at how daring Sasuke was in bed. Sasuke gave a loud moan,he had hit his prostrate. " Baby fuck ,you look so hot doing that. Fuck yourself on your fingers" Kakashi commanded. Sasuke smirked and began moving up and down on his fingers. It was truly an erotic sight to behold.

Kakashi was about to jerk off while watching his young lover but Sasuke gripped Kakashi's dripping length and impaled himself inch by inch on it. Sasuke's back was to Kakashi. "Oh my fuck!" Both lovers groaned. Kakashi moaned out loud as he watched Sasuke's tight pink hole grip his thick cock.

Kakashi placed kisses on Sasuke's spine. He couldn't see the Uchiha's face but he knew he must be in discomfort. Soon Kakashi was fully in and Sasuke was adjusted to his length. The Uchiha began to slowly ride his lovers length.

Kakashi gripped Sasuke's hips tightly. " So tight baby... Nrghhh so fucking tight" Kakashi moaned. "What a tight ass. Its all mine"

" All y-yours s-sensei. I'm yours f-forever" Sasuke gritted out as he shivered at Kakashi's words. He began riding Kakashi's cock faster. Kakashi reached around and began to stroke Sasuke's throbbing,hot erection. He loved talking dirty to his Uchiha and he knew his Uchiha loved it too.

Kakashi caught a glimpse of Sasuke in his bedroom mirror. He had a sex flush across his pale white cheeks, his mouh was open and his breath coming in pants, his cock was bouncing up and down as rode Kakashi's cock. Sasuke was his. All his. Finally.

"B- Baby! your hole is too-nrgghh tight. So h-hot It-its making me -nrghh lose it!" Kakashi panted. Sasuke was moaning and riding as hard as he could, his prostrate being hit with vigor. " L-look at m-me" he gritted out. He turned his back to face Kakashi. He had his Sharingan turned on.

'Haaah,baby I can't last long! But I want you to cum first! " Kakashi almost screamed. Sweat dripping from his body due to all the efforts to fight off his nearing orgasm.

" Watch how my hole grips your cock. I want you to watch that as you cum! I'm close too, love" Sasuke said his voice urgent with need and raw lust.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke's tight,hole gripped his big cock. in and out. Kakashi couldn't take it. He gripped Sasuke's cock and began stroking it hard" let go baby. Cum hard for me and ill explode inside you" Kakashi moaned wantonly.

The sound of lust and desperation sent Sasuke of the edge. He threw his head back and moaned as he rode his way to orgasm. The warm feeling taking over his entire body in waves. Sasuke began to see stars. His cock began to twitch. "I'm -nrggghh cumming love!"He shouted to Kakashi.

His ass started constricting even tighter on Kakashi's cock.  
>Kakashi squeezed his hand around Sasuke's dick even tighter as Sasuke came in his hand. The streaks of white cum shot out onto Kakashi's palm. That was it. Seeing his lover cum,made Kakashi cum instantly.<p>

"That's my b-baby! I'm c-cumming inside y-you" kakashi groaned loudly as he gripped the Uchiha tightly with his cum free hand. His cock began to tingle and shot his hot cum spurt by spurt inside his lover's ass.

The Copy Ninja raised his hand to his lips and licked off Sasuke's cum. "Ill never get enough of you"

"You really are a pervert through and through Hatake" Sasuke smirked.

" And I thought you weren't a morning person Uchiha" Kakashi smirked back.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi sat down for breakfast the next morning with Sasuke at his side. He couldn't get over the feeling of being this happy. It was years since he smiled and laughed the way he did now.

"I've been thinking my love. I don't want you to be couped up in this flat all the time. We need to go see Tsunade and plead with her. I want to be out in the open with you."

Sasuke looked at his lover with a weary look in his eye.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Look,I've done some hectic stuff and I don't expect Tsunade to forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me if I were her"

" But we can try right?"

Kakashi heard a sigh. "If it makes you happy,then yes we will."

Kakashi grinned. " Have I told you how much I actually love you?"

"Hrnn, just a few times" Sasuke replied humour colouring his voice.

Kakashi picked up his lover's hand. Each word punctuated with a kiss. "I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss* so * much *kiss*"

"Why don't you show me how much you love me?" Sasuke asked in a husky tone as he played with his ex sensei's lip.

"Sorry baby but this meeting with Tsunade comes first. We'll have plenty of time to play after." Kakashi bent down and kissed his sexy,teen lover.

"Hrnn,you got a a lot of making up to do."

"I look forward to it" Kakashi said with a wink.

They both showered and got dressed. They also agreed that Sasuke would need to be disguised so he transformed into an old lady to be less suspicious.

"Really fetching,I must say!" Kakashi burst into fits of laughter as soon as Sasuke transformed. He wore a pink yukata with flowers on it and his hair was long and grey but pulled into a bun.

"Hrnnnn" was all the response he got.

They made their way to Tsunade's office. Each equally nervous.

"Together?"

"Together forever"

They held each others hand tightly before knocking on the door.

"Enter" called Tsunade.

This is it they both thought before walking in.

"Ah,Kakashi what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked looking up from her humongous pile of paperwork.

"Its a long story Tsunade-Sama. All I ask is that you hear me out and that you'll trust my judgment" Kakashi said.

"You shall have that. Please sit and who is this?" She gestured indicating Sasuke.

"She is Hiroki Kenta. Now it goes like this..."

Kakashi proceeded to tell Tsunade the story of Sasuke returning to Kohona and about the remorse he feels for what he has done.

"He has changed so much. He's strong and mature,not to mention intelligent. He's repented and just wants to live a normal life. I see the change in him. I wouldn't be here if I didn't"

Tsunade pondered the whole situation. She didn't miss the look Kakashi had when he spoke about his former student. The love in his eyes was apparent. The longing in his voice came through loud and clear. She had never seen Kakashi plead the way he did now.

"Are you in love with him Kakashi?" Tsunade asked bluntly.

Kakashi's face turned 50 shades of red,he inwardly thanked himself for wearing a mask. Sasuke glanced sideways at him. He could see Kakashi was hot under the collar. The copy ninja bowed his head.

"Yes. Yes I'm deeply in love with him. I don't wanna lose him again. He makes me truly happy. I want to settle down and start a life with him"

"You do realize what you are saying Kakashi?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"Yes I do. I'm in love with Sasuke. I want to be with him forever. Its really screwed up that I can't be open and free with my lover. We have to hide in my flat. I can't do the things I want to do with him "

Tsunade sat and pondered this situation. Kakashi was a very old and dear friend to her. She really wanted to see him happy. Also Sasuke could really calm down and not go on his punishing acts. She saw it as a win-win situation.

Her attention turned to Sasuke transformed into an old woman. She looked at him dead in the eye and asked ...

"So Sasuke,what do you have to say for yourself?"

Kakashi's eyes widened,Sasuke caught off guard for a minute. He undid the transformation.

"How did you know? I thought I did it well enough." Sasuke asked

"I'm the Hokage for a reason but call it instinct if you may." Tsunade replied smoothly.

Sasuke took a deep breath and went onto explaining his feelings for Kakashi. He described his anger at Itachi and the truth about him dying to protect him. Tsunade couldn't help but empathize with him. She knew how much he had been through since he was a kid.

Kakashi carried on his defense of Sasuke. He gave it his utmost. He needed to get Sasuke off the hook. This was his one true chance of happiness.

Sasuke noticed how Kakashi fought for him and truth be told,it turned him the fuck on. He hadn't got any release this morning and it had built up. His arousal began to stir as he admired his lover. His beautiful eyes. His muscular but lithe figure. His milky white skin that almost glowed in the dark. The way he moaned, the sight of him naked ...

And just like that,Sasuke's desire began to rise. His hard on coulda poked a hole through steel. His slit began to seep precum. He needed Kakashi so badly.

He couldn't think straight. He wanted Kakashi to fuck him right now. His body was totally betraying him. Yet he realized the seriousness of the matter. On the outside,Sasuke had his usual emotionless expression on his face.

"He really has changed,in fact- "

Suddenly Kakashi stopped in mid sentence. He sniffed the air,taking a deep breath. He had the senses of hounds,he could detect the smell of anything from meters away.

He instantly knew what it was. Sasuke's desire for him. He breathed in that mouth watering scent again. It drove him mad. Every time he sniffed that scent,it went straight to his crotch. They shared a look,a look that spoke volumes.

"Kakashi? Are you alright? You are red in the face." Tsunade asked concerned.  
>"Erm,I'm fine. Just- just feeling under the weather. That's all." Kakashi muttered out.<p>

Sasuke smirked. He knew that Kakashi could smell his arousal and it drove him wild. Kakashi became an uncontrollable beast when that scent became apparent.

"Maybe you should go home. Ill tell you what I think in a few days." Tsunade offered.

The copy ninja looked relieved. "I shall take my leave then. Thank you for everything Tsunade-Sama" he bowed politely and turned quickly so she wouldn't see his erection. Sasuke did the same as they both turned and exited quickly.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke down a flight of stairs and into a dark,deserted corridor. Thankfully,nobody was around.

Kakashi pushed Sasuke against the wall and pinned his arms above his head.

"You were torturing me. I could smell you and it made me insane with need for you." He moaned against Sasuke's lips before attacking them. Their arousals rubbing against each other through the fabric of their clothes. Sasuke's hands found their way into Kakashi's boxers. He stroked the hot length he claimed ownership to.

The kiss broke and Kakashi threw back his head in pleasure.

"Do me right here." Sasuke said in a husky tone as he rubbed his lover's huge erection.

"Right here baby?" Kakashi's voice mirrored the same lust and husky tone as Sasuke's.

"Right here,right now."

"We could get caught,you do know that right?"

"I do and it makes it so much more exciting... I need you" Sasuke said desperately.

"I want to get caught fucking you. So everyone will know that you're mine." Kakashi growled out.

Sasuke groaned out. "Yes, let them see me with your cock deep in my ass"

"Ill pound you so hard that you'll never even look at anyone else except me." Kakashi whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Pound me right now ..I want a quickie" Sasuke murmured seductively

"I want you fully naked. " Kakashi commanded.

He helped Sasuke strip,admiring his lover's naked form. His tip was still leaking.

"Turn around and bend over while holding the wall." Kakashi instructed. Sasuke obliged him. The copy ninja dropped his pants to his ankles and pulled up his long sleeve shirt. He wanted more skin on skin contact.

Kakashi licked his fingers before plunging two of them into Sasuke's tight heat. He heard a groan from the Uchiha. He roughly finger fucked him before positioning his thick length at Sasuke's entrance.

Holding his length,he guided his thick erection straight into the Uchiha's tight cavern.

"Nrghhh Sasuke ... Baby" Kakashi moaned against Sasuke's ear. He was encased in that velvet heat.

" Ka-kashi " Sasuke groaned out.

Kakashi waited till Sasuke gave the go ahead. Sasuke moved his hips. Kakashi knew he couldn't take it slow. They could get caught any second now.

Kakashi began pounding Sasuke's tight ass. His fingers squeezing Sasuke's pink nipples, his mouth at Sasuke's ear,licking and sucking. He groaned deeply when Sasuke clenched around him.

The one thing that made Sasuke orgasm faster and harder,was when Kakashi talked dirty to him. He loved it and Kakashi noticed how his lover's body responded to it.

" Look at you, naked and bent ... My cock deep in your ass, you're such a dirty little slut." Kakashi said huskily as he gripped Sasuke's member and began to stroke it as hard as he fucked him.

Sasuke groaned out " I'm your ... Slut. Use me anyway ... You want."

"Moan louder so they can catch us like this. Will you orgasm faster if we have an audience watching us?" Kakashi whispered hoarsely.

" Yes ... Ill moan ... like a ... dirty whore." Sasuke could hardly get his words out for moaning.

"That's right. You are my little whore. I'm going to cum in your tight ass. Then I'm gonna spread your ass cheeks and watch it leak out." Kakashi whispered in Sasuke's ear. He licked Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke was on the brink of cumming. He wanted those words that would push him over the edge.

Kakashi thumbed the head of Sasuke's cock as he stroked him hard

"Look at how your slit is dripping. You wanted my cock so bad. Right now,I'm going to make you cum. Then I'm gonna cum deep in your tight ass."

"Yes, yes ...K- Kakashi" Sasuke moaned out aloud.

" You're gonna cum baby?" Kakashi whispered. Both of them were sweating and panting.

" Yes, all over your ... hand like the dirty slut ... I am." Sasuke whispered hoarsely.

His walls tightened, his body growing hot as the pleasure radiated from his groin throughout his body. He gripped Kakashi's head and pulled him close. They shared what could only be described as a 'sex kiss'. Their tongues lapping at one another.

He orgasmed,spurting on his lovers hand. The clenching of Sasuke's walls made Kakashi spray.

" I'm gonna put it in as deep as possible and cum for you." Kakashi said huskily.

He pushed his cock balls deep and released.

"Ffffuck ... Sas-uke!" He cried out as he came. He held onto Sasuke. They kissed passionately. Kakashi dropped to his knees and spread Sasuke's ass cheeks to watch the cum drip out of his ass.

"Baby if you could only see how hot this looks"

"Hrnnn, let's dress quickly. I need to transform."

They dressed. After Sasuke transformed, Kakashi said "oh damn,I screwed an old hag." Which earned him a resounding slap from Sasuke.

Things were looking up.

A/N: It was about time that I BLOODY well updated!

How was it? Please feel free to review! Honestly, there are times when I'm not motivated to write and then I'd get an email from Fanfiction that someone just favourited or reviewed my story.

Soooo,reviews make me update faster!

Thanks to all for reading!

Kisses :*


End file.
